Red and Blue
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: Two young men meet in a forest, by chance, and it is that first meeting that sets a chain of events to happen; both good and bad. Both men must fight to the death for themselves and for those they love. Contains slash, mpreg, m/m s**, and death.
1. Swords and Apples

**Chapter One: Swords and Apples**

**This was a role play, and was published by another name, but I realized that people don't like reading it in the original rp format and that it was in violation of the rules in said format, so to let you know this was _"__MurtaghXM! O__C." _It is just new and improved, and runs in two parts, the second ends abruptly, the rp went nowhere and died; so I published what we – my rp partner and I – wrote, and it is a lot! Read and Review please, and thank you.**

A young man about the age of nineteen was walking down a forest path and whistling a sad tune. He had shaggy dark brown hair and somber, gray eyes. His dragon, which was a red dragon – and still quite a young one – followed him closely from behind. Meanwhile another young man is sitting in a tree, not too far off from the nineteen year old. This young man, was about seventeen years old. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was eating an apple that he had picked from said tree, he noticed the dragon and just watches for a few moments, not wishing to frighten the dragon; that could get ugly. After a few short moments of watching he jumped down from the tree, still eating his apple.

The brunette was startled, with a shout he drew his blood red sword – the same color as his dragon – and shouted, "Name yourself!"

The blonde just blinked and took a bite of his apple. "Eric, but people call me Blue." The brunette noticed Eric's light blue eyes.

The brunette nodded. "I am Murtagh Morzansson, you can just call me Murtagh. That-" He points at the dragon, who was just staring, "is Thorn."

Eric took another bite of his apple and says, "Cool, nice to meet you, Murtagh." He held out his hand for Murtagh to shake. Murtagh just stood there with his eyebrow raised, probably thinking that the blonde was out of his mind.

"It's a handshake, take your hand in mine and we shake." Eric smiled at him.

"That's weird... I'd rather not..."

Eric put his hand down, "Okay, want an apple?"

"No thank you. I am not hungry..."

"Alright." Eric walked over to Thorn, "Nice dragon, he's very handsome." Thorn purred.

Murtagh nodded again, "Thank you, but I should get going. I only stopped for a short moment so I could relieve myself... and the King needs to hear some urgent news."

"Okay, nice to meet you... will I see you again?"

"Maybe if our paths cross again." Murtagh had an idea, "Wait! You can come with me, if you want."

Eric looked down, "I would, but... I've never rode a dragon before, I'm scared."

That caused Murtagh to chuckle a little, "It's actually not that bad. It is a tad rough getting up into the air but once he finds an air current we will be fine, it'll be smooth sailing from there. And you'll be strapped into the saddle"

"Okay," Eric got into the saddle, "G-good d-dragon..."

Thorn contacted his mind, _I am not an animal nor a pet, I am a sentient creature, I expect to be treated as such, understood?_

Murtagh scolded him as well, "Please do not treat Thorn like a simple beast."

Eric apologized to the crimson dragon and to Murtagh with a simple, "Sorry."

Thorn responded first, _It's okay, you didn't know. _ He spread out his wings and jumped into the air, once both boys were secured tightly in the saddle.

Murtagh said, "It's fine." Eric held tightly onto Murtagh.

Failing to resist the urge to tease, Murtagh said, "Hugging me are you?" He had a wide, teasing smile on his face.

Eric laughed, "Why? Do you like my hugs?" He giggled.

"They're nice and warm, kinda tight, but nice." He chuckled and pats the hand that rests on the side of his waist.

Blondie held tighter to him and says, "No offense, but you have a soft side."

"You have strong arms." He took Eric's hand off and gently kisses the top of it.

Eric blushed and kissed the back of Murtagh's head.

Murtagh twisted back and kissed his cheek, "So... I'm surprised that you didn't yell at me..."

"Why would I yell?" Eric said confused.

"Because we first met, and I kissed you..."

"Oh... well ummmm... I liked you, when I first saw you." Eric smiled,

"Thank you, I'm flattered. But most people hate me..."

"Why?"

"My father was a very evil man and most people expect me to be like him, but I'm not. And because I am the evil 'Red Rider'."

"I say that you're very gentle... in a good way."

Murtagh suddenly got nervous, "Do... do I have your permission to show you something?"

"Sure."

**There it is chapter one, I know they got all lovey dovey really quickly. And those of you who are wondering, no Murtagh is not going to show Eric his dick... yet... ^w^ Review please, please, please. **


	2. Stupid King!

**Chapter 2: Stupid King!**

**Heh, bet you can guess who the King is... ^_^ Sorry to those of you who love said king, he is a douche in this chapter...**

Murtagh looked at Eric with an intense sadness in his eyes, "Lift up the back of my shirt, if you will."

Eric lifted up his shirt as asked and gasped, "OMG! What happened?!"

"My father, when I was three, he was drunk and was suddenly angry at me and threw the very sword I have with me, at me." He gestured to Zar'roc – the sword – that was at his hip.

"I am so sorry." Eric said before he leaned down and kissed the scar.

Murtagh chuckled, "That tickles..." He gently kissed the blonde's neck. "Where do you live?"

Eric looked down, "Nowhere anymore."

"You could stay with me if you want?"

Eric nodded, "Anywhere but with my Uncle."

"Bad history too?" Murtagh asked. Thorn finally found a suitable wind current and the flight becomes easier.

"Yeah... my mom and dad died and I went to my uncle, who is a drunk, and beats me, so I stay in the woods."

Murtagh nodded in understanding, "My mother wasn't allowed to see me much, I was raised by a servant... then eventually enslaved by the King... and I still am..."

Eric blushes as he says, "I'm not trying to be forward or anything... but I love you."

"Awww... you're so cute! I love you too." Murtagh ruffled Eric's hair. "We'll be landing soon." Eric fixed his hair and kissed Murtagh's neck. Thorn roared dramatically as he landed on a balcony.

"We're here!" Shouted Murtagh as he patted Eric's leg. "So, was being on a dragon as bad as you thought?"

"No, it was fun... thanks." Kisses both Thorn and Murtagh.

"Follow me and do NOT speak to the King unless he speaks to you first. He's evil. I know how to deal with him, you don't, so let me do most of the talking."

"Okay." Eric followed him inside.

Murtagh knelt before the throne, "My liege, we have lost the battle, I am sorry M'lord." Eric knelt too, but remained silent.

"Why have we lost, Murtagh?" Galbatorix – the king – asked with an angry tone to his voice.

"E-Eragon and Saphira showed up with the elven army and they over powered us, there was nothing I could do..."

"Where are they then? Hmm? I sent you with the intent of capturing them, and you show up empty handed? You have failed me, Murtagh!"

"I am sorry, M'lord. He defeated me! I couldn't do anything!"

"You incompetent ass!" King Galbatorix stood up and smacked Murtagh across the face with his staff.

"I'm sorry." Eric whispered to Murtagh, then looked at Galbatorix, "That wasn't very nice! You should be nicer!"

Galbatorix glared at the youth before him, "And just who do you think you are to think that you can oppose me, to order me about in my own city, my own castle?! Worm! Where did Murtagh find you? On the street? In a tavern?"

"Murtagh found me in a tavern." Eric lied.

**Hehehehe... evil evil king! By the way, this story twists and turns the whole plot of the novels, Eragon is not the big strong hero that saves all of Alagaesia, some one else is! Heheheheh... I'm so hyper! Hehehehe. ^w^**


	3. The Fun Starts

**Chapter 3: And The Fun Starts**

**Hehehehe... sexy time chapter! Hehehehe, major slash happens here! Enjoy!**

"Of course he did, wench!" Galbatorix yelled, "How much is he paying for your 'services'? Hmm?"

"Excuse me your _majesty_?" Eric replied sarcastically.

"The only people that willingly go home with others, found in a tavern, are whores."

"I happen to be the bartender!"Eric lies again. "I have never had sex!"

"Ha! Likely! So, how much is he paying you?"

Eric laughed, "You are sick. I can't believe that you think Murtagh is gay. I mean, I am, but have you ever told anyone else that you like rainbow too?"

"I know more about him than you think, for I have been in his mind."

"Well, I don't care! It doesn't matter what's in his mind, it matters what's in his heart. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my job."

"Have fun, slut!" Galbatorix called after him as the walked quickly out of the room.

"Don't mind him, he's a douche." Murtagh said when they were walking down a hallway.

"Yeah, I could tell." Eric was following him. "It's true... I have never had sex before."

Murtagh looked down, "I have."

"I love you, it's okay."

They reached Murtagh's room and he opens the door, leading Eric in. "This is it... Home sweet bedroom."

Eric walked in and looked around, "Very cozy." He jumps onto the bed and lays down.

Murtagh layed down next to him, "So... what do you want to do?" His only reply was snores from an already sleeping Eric. Murtagh snuggles closer to Eric and begins to nuzzle his chest.

Eric wakes up a little bit, "Huhhh?" Murtagh began to pull of Eric's shirt.

"Whoa?!"

"What!? Too far?" Murtagh let go quickly, with a surprised and apologetic look on his face. "I-I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..."

"No! It surprised me... we can if you want..."

"I... I can't do this if you don't want to... I'd feel like I'm raping you."

"No, it's okay, you just surprised me." Eric had sorry look on his face.

Murtagh blushes as he lifts Eric's shirt off. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Sure." Eric smiled as he unbuckled his own pants. Murtagh leaned in and sucked on his neck.

**Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil for leaving you there! Sorry about the short chapter... I wanted a cliff hanger for you guys.**


End file.
